Drarry: But Without You I'll be Miserable
by yourafuckingslut
Summary: Drarry : Harry meets Draco in Hogsmeade where Draco admits his love for Harry. But will there romance flourish? Starts in October, Half Blood Prince - Deathly Hallows
1. Cigarettes, Spells and Kisses

**_A/N Okay so it's Kyle here without my FanFic partner. So I deleted the KurtBastian drabble cause it was lame as and I decided to do a Drarry one. Enjoy Guys!_**

I was walking through the thick snow alone without Ron or Hermione to accompany me. Ron had yet again pissed of Snape again, so he was in detention, and Hermione was in the library, although it was apparent the thought of going without Ron was not appealing to her. I was alone in the high street, everyone was inside the Three Broomsticks, where they were having a happy hour, so naturally the Butterbeer was flowing. As I turned to go up to the castle, tired of the day already, when a glimpse of gold caught my eye in the white, October scene. No, not gold, but a head of bleach blonde hair, disappearing behind Honeydukes. Realising it must have been Draco, I followed him, and looked at him from behind a crate conveniently placed just around the corner. I sat there and stared at him. my legs starting to ache already. Draco sat down on a overturned log, looked around, pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. Knowing how much trouble you got into for smoking during school term, having seen Seamus in our year go through it, I felt a perverse glee at having a way of getting Draco in trouble. I was about to crawl a way when Draco's sneering voice attracted my attention.

"Hello Potter, I know I am awfully attractive and all, but why the fuck are you following me?"

"Because _Draco, _I don't trust you and if your sneaking around your doing something wrong, and it's my mission in life to do all I can to stop you, and also make your life hell."

"Oh lighten up Potter, have one." He offered the packet, and looked sincerely at me.

"Malfoy, you know I don't smoke." I said, rejecting it and turning away. I was about to take a step when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Seriously Potter, apart from mock you at every possible moment, what have I actually done to make you hate me? Don't laugh, I'm being serious!" He said questioningly.

"Well Draco, your horrible, against Muggle-Borns, and your not a like-able person. Need I say any more?"

"Potter, you actually know little about me, because I can be a very nice person, I'm not against Muggle-Borns, just Grainger, and i can be a very like-able person."

"Draco, what are you trying to do? Do you seriously want me to be your friend?"

"I couldn't care either way, I was just trying to make a point." He said with a sigh.

"Which was?" I said

"Don't judge straight away." I looked at him after that, and for some reason felt frustrated.

"I think I will have one actually." Draco smiled a little and offered the packet. I lit it with a carefully one _"incendio!"_ from the tip of my wand. Draco had finished his, but started another. I inhaled and coughed a little, to which Draco looked at me, smirking, so I inhaled again, and found it to my liking. I kept smoking the cigarette until it was nearing the butt to which I threw it into the frozen Hogsmeade river. Draco then finished his and looked at me. I then realised we hadn't spoken for at least 5 minutes. Somewhere in my mind I registered that this was the longest we had been together without insulting each other. Draco changed the weight of his body onto his left leg, so he was a tin bit closer to me. I felt my wand was still in my hand and tucked it into my robe. Draco was still looking at me, and I was about to ask him why, when I saw robe was on fire. Draco yelped in surprise. I pulled out my wand and aiming my wand at his robe, shouted _"AGUAMENTI!" _and a jet of water shoot out the end and put out the fire, leaving a drenched and freezing Malfoy standing there.

"Shit! Here take my robes." I said handing them to him, after taking them off. I had a Jumper and Jeans on underneath.

"Th..Thanks" he muttered. He pulled them on and I went over to him. "_Exaresco" _I murmured and watched as steam enveloped of his wet clothes. Soon his clothes were dry and he'd stopped shivering.

"If I hadn't left my wand in my bag I'd been fine." He sniffed. I laughed, to which he glared at me, so i set a humble look on my face but couldn't help a small grin breaking through. Draco tried to look angry, but soon was smiling with me. We sat down on the log together and talked for a while. When it started getting dark, Draco got his wand out of his bag and gathered some sticks with _"Accio" _and pointed at them and said _"Lacarum Inflamarie"_ to start a fire. In the fire light I was suddenly conscious of how close we were. I looked next to me and found Draco looking at me again, and saw something in his eyes, something I'd never seen before in anyone. Without knowing my body inched closer to him and before i could comprehend what I was doing I kissed him. It started so softly, I didn't know it was happening, but soon progressed into something deep, and powerful, something I had never experienced something I'd never had with Ginny... Ginny! I pulled away, and looked at him incredulously.

"I've got to go." I said flatly. I left at a jog, and didn't look back until I was a good distance away. When I glanced back I saw Draco sitting there, and saw him wipe something from his eye, feeling a surge of pity, and a protective urge I didn't know existed. But it was Draco. He was a boy, and my enemy. It wouldn't work, would it?


	2. Truth, Lies and Fear

**A/N Okay guys I have to admit this isn't my best work, but hey, cut me some slack. Okay, anyway, so I was thinking to do this one from Draco's point of view, and it's been incredibly hard due to the fact he Loves Harry but hates him. So enjoy!**

Screaming. I could no longer go home due to the fact my home was full of the screams of the tortured or dying. The screams of glee from the persecutors and of the insane. And _He_ needed me here. The Dark Lord had entrusted me with this mission. The one mission that could bring honour back to my family. And I kissed Harry Potter. I _**enjoyed**_ kissing Harry Potter. If the Dark Lord found out, we'd all die. Thank fuck Auntie Bella had spent the summer teaching me Occlumency. On the bright side I would not have contact with any Death Eaters or the Dark Lord before my plan was complete. And it _WILL_ be complete. Even with Snape poking his abnormally long nose into it, trying to claim the glory for killing the one man the Dark Lord stood no chance. Shut up Draco! Thoughts like that will get you killed. I stood of the log Potter had recently abandoned and walked slowly up to the castle. I saw Potter enter through the main gates up at the castle, Filch poking him with a secrecy sensor. I found the scene funny, but also felt pity at how Potter winced. Control yourself! He is Potter, your enemy, No. 1 target of the greatest Dark Wizard to live, a muggle lover and friends with that Mudblood. Plus he hates you. There should be no attraction. A thought tugged at the back of my head. _But does he REALLY hate you? He pulled into kiss you as well, and he did kiss you, very passionately I might add. *sigh* His face tasted awesome._ Look here you are faced with a situation you never thought you'd see. This is dangerous, your falling in like with Harry Potter. Draco, Wake Up! This is stupid. I'd reached the school and received a few pokes from Filch's secrecy sensor. I gotta let this go. As I reached the Main Entrance, I saw Potter walking up the stairs. Eager not to be seen I walked silently over to the dungeon door but a loud bang ensued when the main door closed shut. Potter turned around and looked at me. I made eye contact with him, and felt a dull aching in my heart. I turned to get away from the sight of him, needing my the comfort of my bed, to curl up to dull the aching.

"Draco?" He called "Draco, wait!"

"What Potter?" I said adopting a sneer, and tried to act like nothing was different.

"Draco, I'm sorry about earlier, I was thinking about everything on my way up here, and I realised how it must've seemed, me jumping up and going, but it's just, this is new to me, and…" I didn't allow him to finish.

"Potter, nothing happened. Now stop talking to me." I forced out arrogantly, refusing to be humiliated by this one person.

"What? Draco!"

"Go away, now!"

"No Draco, I won't!"

I felt anger build up inside me, and felt all the pain of the past few months swell in one second, and turned around thrusting my wand out of my wand

"_INCARCEROUS!"_

Harry was forced backwards from the force of my spell and ropes held his arms in place. I turned and fled into the dungeon. I stopped, and felt tears in my eyes. A hand brushed my shoulder.

"Draco, why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't want to have to put up with you taking the piss!"

"For fuck sake, Malfoy you prat!"

"What happened to Draco?" I sneered slightly.

He didn't reply, but tucked is hands under my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. He lent in and lightly brushed my lips with his.

"I think the world has gone crazy today." He murmured. I smiled lightly, in response, leaning into him a bit, where he wrapped me in an embrace. "I could have never foreseen this happening could you?"

"No, but I suppose it makes sense in a way." He looked at me questioningly. "The whole opposites thing?"

He nodded in confirmation. He looked at me again.

"What?" I said.

"So what's happening? Like with us?"

"I don't know. But this is nice."

"Hmmmm." He hummed in retutn.

"But we'll have to act like everything is normal." I muttered.

"I can do that." I looked at him a smiled. "What is this?"

"Something new." I looked him in the eye, and saw the truth etched in them, and soon found myself kissing him, kissing him so hard in the cold dungeon corridor, and felt Harry going hard underneath his jeans, but concealed from view by his robe, and robe that seemed to be getting in the way a lot, but before it could come off, I heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" I gasped "Go!" I unwillingly pushed him away from me. But he swooped back in a pecked me again on the lips. He dashed down the corridor and shouted

"Seriously, grow up Malfoy"

I allowed myself a small smile.

"Go back to your Blood-Traitor and Mudblood friends."

Potter vanished and I found myself alone, but then Pansy walked down.

"Draco!" she yelled happily and hugged me from behind. I removed her hands and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"Away from here." I shrugged. I entered the common room, and heard Crabbe and Goyle laughing with Zabini. I left them to it, and entered the dormitory. I sat on my bed and comprehended my situation. I was in something with Harry Potter, and if HE found out, I was dead. I had until July to kill Albus Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord had threatened my family to ensure that event happening. But I had Harry now. And for now, I was content.


	3. The Room of Requirement

**A/N Okay so I haven't been writing amazingly well, but I am pretty proud of my last Chapter. Review and PLEASE! Share the link with people if you think it's good. Also follow me on Tumblr at XD **

October was drawing to a close, and I hadn't spoken to Draco in over a week. I'd seen glimpses of him, but it was always when I was with Ron and Hermione, or he was with Crabbe or Goyle. Halloween was tomorrow, and I had a plan. When everyone was at the feast, I'd find him, and we'd talk. And hopefully more. _ Don't overthink it!_ I scolded myself. It was dinner, and I chewed absent-mindedly on a potato, while Ron piled a plate high with food, and Hermione was concealed behind a book, as per usual. They seemed to realise something was different, but neither commented on it. They were just happy I'd finished going on about my Malfoy-is-a-death-eater theory. If they knew the truth, they'd probably wish I kept to it. Not that I assumed he wasn't a Death Eater because of a kiss, but because if he was, I didn't necessarily know the reasons for it. Did that sound as pathetic as I thought? But I wouldn't make assumptions yet. Yet. I looked at my plate and looked up. He wasn't at the Slytherin table. I sighed disappointedly. I stood up, and left the table.

"Where you going" asked Ron.

"Back to the common room, I don't feel hungry." I replied tiredly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, you guys stay here and eat, I'll be fine." I said leaving the Gryffindor table,considering making a detour into the dungeons, when I left the Great Hall, and heard a whisper.

"Potter!" It said "Potter!" I turned to see Draco's grinning face. The entrance hall was empty, and Draco walked up to me, and hugged me tightly. He looked me in the face, and kissed me casually on the lips. I stood and held his embrace, realising how much I'd actually missed him.

"Hey." I said with a slight smile. "Been a while."

"Did you miss me?" He mocked, jokingly. But I saw his worry about my response.

"You wish." I laughed a pushed him away playfully. He moved swiftly towards me, and kissed me powerfully on the lips, kissing me like never before, there was a kind of desperation to it, he _**needed**_ me, almost as much as I needed him, and there was nothing else there but the fire inside me, burning like the sun, growing so hot, the kiss not satisfying it anymore, and I grabbed his cheeks in my hands, pushing his waist into mine, and he responded by pulling my face further into his, I felt his erection against mine, so I grinded against it, and…

"Not here" He gasped, breaking the spell. He panted from the power of it, and I felt my own breath straining against my chest. "Not now."

"O..Oh..Kay" I gasped. I went into kiss him, but he smoothly dodged it and took my hand. "Let's go."

I felt his grip, and followed the Slytherin, and we ran through the castle not stopping until the seventh floor corridor, and I knew where we were going. The Room of Requirement. The door appeared instantaneously in front of us. I recalled partially in my mind that this was where he disappeared to, but the thought vanished instantly. I didn't care about that part of Draco's life. It was just him now. We entered the room, and it was something I had never seen it become before. Its walls were made entirely of glass, and had a view of the entire grounds. There was a pool in the middle of the room, and a small pond in the corner with Koi in there. A large amount of green plants of surrounded the room, some Muggle, some Wizard, all existing in perfect harmony. The place was a small paradise. I looked at Draco in awe, and he smiled back at me. I took a step forward, seeing the light reflect of the pool in a rainbow of colours, as Draco wrapped his arms behind me, hugging me, completing the scene.

"What do you think?" He murmured softly.

"I love it." I sighed, holding his hands to my chest. We stood like that for what seemed hours. I snaked my hand backwards and touched the side of his face. I turned around slowly, and looked him in the eyes. I noticed bags under them, lines appearing. Stress. We stood for longer like this, Draco holding my hips and my arms around his neck. My legs were starting to ache, and I saw a bench which hadn't been there earlier. The magic of the Room. "Can we sit?"

Draco nodded and we strolled over to the bench.

"I come here sometimes" He said. "When things get stressful."

We held each other and Draco lent into me. I put a hand in his hair, and closed my eyes. I sat, more at peace than I had been since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, when I witnessed Voldemort's return. I was happy.

I was back there. Back at my manor, and saw him. The Dark Lord stared down at me, in silence, striking fear into my heart by the very site of him. He looked me in the eye, and raised his wand slowly. A flash of green light, and I woke screaming. I felt a restraining hand, and thrashed wildly.

"Draco! Draco!" A voice cried. "Draco, calm down." They pinned my arms down and looked concernedly at me. My vision cleared and I saw Potter. He raised his arms slowly, and tucked one under my chin. He must have saw the fear in my eyes. He hugged me tightly, and I cried into his shoulder

"Your safe" He muttered, stroking my hair, and kissed my head. I didn't stop, feeling all my pain and fear come out. When the tears stopped he smiled at me. His glasses were tucked under the bench we'd fallen asleep on. I looked seriously at him.

"I love you." I said. He smiled back and kissed me. And that was the last golden moment I had with him, before it all fucked up.


	4. I will ALWAYS love you

**A/N This chapter continues from the last Fanfiction directly. This comes from the point in the book when Malfoy curses Katie Bell with the opal necklace, and the emotions behind it.**

Harry sat on the bench with me, holding me until all the tears had dried up, and I had never felt more relaxed. Harry left to get back to his dorm before anyone noticed he'd gone. Harry gave me a soft peck before he left, just as the sun was rising. I cherished the moment, because of what needed to happen. I entered the Common Room 5 minutes before anyone awoke. I waited impatiently through breakfast for the second day of the Hogsmeade weekend. I needed to get out of the grounds. Then, and only then would I be able to start the mission that would restore my family's honour and ensure the safety of them while the Dark Lord was in power. Breakfast passed slowly, what with the anticipation, and Potter catching my eye every few minutes. He was going to make this harder. I didn't think I could keep up the pretence around him, but part of me knew what he suspected. I wasn't exactly subtle on the train to school, what with him over hearing it all, and me breaking his nose. I shivered at the memory, and felt a stab of guilt at the pain I had caused him then. When we finally left the castle, I moved down the path to the Shrieking Shack, making sure I wasn't followed. I entered it and raised my wand to illuminate the room, and was prepared to stun anyone in the Shack. When I discovered no one, I stood in the centre of the room, and lifted my left sleeve, to reveal an arm covered in self-inflicted scratches, gashes and bruises. But the most dominant feature was the large black skull and serpentine tongue issuing from the jaw. I raised the tip of my wand and pressed it to the Mark, feeling a shiver of fear and power tremble through, and knew he would be here soon. Minutes passed in terrified silence, when a crack, louder than that of a normal wizard, blasted a gun-shot in my ear, as the Dark Lord apparated into the room.

"Draco." His voice seemed to carry, even when he'd finished speaking, high and cold, his very presence drawing all the limited heat from the room. "Why have you called me here?"

"My…My Lo..Lord, I need to k..kn..know how you want me to proceed." I stuttered, staring at the floor, petrified in fear.

"Pathetic" He spat "Do you wish for me to do this mission for you? Do you want me to do everything myself? Well, Draco?"

"Of.. Of course not, M..My Lord."

"Such lies, Draco. Use your ingenuity, you're a smart boy, but you summoned me here unnecessarily. And for that you must be punished." He smiled, eyes glinting evilly with perverse pleasure. He raised his wand, and I flinched. He laughed cruelly, and said clearly "_Crucio!"_ and I felt severe pain. White, hot knives pierced every inch of my body, while I was being burned in a fire and having acid forced into me. The agony was so much so I couldn't even scream. It continued for several minutes, when the Dark Lord spat at the floor, and Disapparated. I cursed myself for my foolishness for summoning him. I left the Shack after composing myself and tried to reach inspiration. As I passed the Three Broomsticks where Goyle was waiting, inspiration struck. I ran to a apothecary nearby, and bought a pinch of flesh-eating slug repellent. (Highly poisonous. If consumed, rinse mouth with water, and ingest a Bezoar, before seeking medical attention) I obtained a bottle of Oak Matured Mead from Rosmerta and concocted my poison in the boys toilets. Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Chaser entered the girls, so I carefully aimed my wand at Rosmerta and uttered the incantation for the first time. _"Imperio!"_ I whispered, feeling a faint tingling feeling in my arm. I mentally instructed Rosmerta to take the Mead, and to Imperius Bell. She complied. I left the pub and dashed to the school. I entered, undetected by anyone but Filch, who let me pass after searching me. I entered the Slytherin Common Room and sat on the sofa, brooding over what I had done, and what Harry would think. Harry! I was supposed to meet him. I ran back to return to Hogsmeade, when I felt a yank on my shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr Malfoy?" Said Professor McGonagall.

"I.. err."

"You have detention, Mr Malfoy." And marched me to her office. Away from Harry. He was going to be pissed.

It was 11:00 O'clock in the evening, and I was still fuming. Ron and Hermione had assumed it was because no one believed my Malfoy is a Death Eater theory today, but it was because he'd stood me up. Draco had promised to meet me in the Three Broomsticks at three today, but didn't show. Of course I now knew he had had detention, but he could've told me. But I felt guilty. I had accused him of poisoning Katie. And if they had believed it, Draco would have been out of here, and I would have never been able to forgive myself. Because I realised now, I had felt confused this morning, but I _did_ love him. Draco was the one good thing in my life at the moment, and I wasn't going to let this ruin that. I was the last person in the Common Room when a light tap at the window startled me. A handsome tawny was sitting on the ledge with a letter in its beak. I opened the window and found a letter addressed to me. It had a handwriting almost like calligraphy, and it was completely unfamiliar to me. I opened it and it read:

_Potter,_

_I've decided to start referring to you as Harry, so here goes. Harry. I love you. Being with you makes my day so much happier. I am so depressed at the moment, but being with you, I feel some what normal. You make me myself. You make me a better person. But I'm a liar, and a terrible person, and you deserve better. So I am giving you the chance to walk away now, because if you don't, when you do, it will destroy me. But I am essential a selfish arse, so I would happily trade my own destruction for even a single week with you. I need you to know, no matter what you do, or what you say, I will __ALWAYS __love you._

_Draco x_

I stared at the letter for over an hour before I knew it off by heart. He was warning me. He was giving me a choice. One choice, one chance. But if I took this chance, would it just lead to more pain? Draco had made his choice. Now I had to make mine.


	5. Goodbye, Draco

**A/N This is just a single letter from Harry to Draco responding to the one in the previous chapter.**

_Draco,_

_I will not deny that I like you. But I'm not even sure it's love. And I know you're a Death Eater. And I know it's because Voldemort threatened your family. I don't know what you're planning, and I don't want to know. Because then I would have to stop you. And I could never bring myself to hurt you. The past few days with you have been the happiest I have ever had, and I will never be able to experience anything like them. People assume your Draco Malfoy, the arse of a Slytherin, but I've seen the real you, and he is kind and sensitive, and the most passionate man I have ever had the fortune to meet, but you made your choice, to stick by your family, but remember, the Order can protect you securely, and you would never have to fear Voldemort again. But you won't. You will stay by your family, to ensure there family. Just make me a promise. Don't try anything reckless like with Katie again. Don't hurt even more people with your schemes. Look after yourself._

_Harry. x_


	6. Sectumsempra, and the start of the summe

**A/N sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, it was done before work, and I wanted it uploaded and ready, so everyone was ready. Btw can anyone see the gay joke in there? (wasn't intentionally offensive, as I am gay myself.)**

I've been a fool. I was blind. I was young and unafraid. As if Harry Potter could be in love with me. I was pathetic. I was nothing. I was something less than nothing. But that was behind me now. I was Draco Malfoy. And I will protect my family. And I will kill Albus Dumbledore. But no more fucking around with assaults like the ones I've already tried. The mead was already done, so I couldn't undo that, but this time I would do it. This time it was serious. And if _Potter _thought he could stop me, he was mistaken. I entered the Room of Requirement, and it was different. It was a room of gargantuan proportions. Stacks and stacks of broken and unwanted items filled the room, and I after looking around I found it. The Vanishing Closet. The Closet Borgin had told me about. It was broken, but I could fix it. I _would _fix it. But I had to get thousands of things done before I even considered my plans. Snape needed to be taken down a peg or three, and Potter couldn't know a thing. Crabbe and Goyle would need to use my store of Polyjuice potion to keep lookout whenever I entered here. I opened the Closet door, and crawled back inside.

* * *

I was terrified. Terrified I had hurt or angered Draco. He was so temperamental. If he did something dangerous or stupid it would be my entire fault. Several months passed without incidences occurring, until March, on Ron's birthday. He consumed love potion, and had fallen utterly in love with a girl named Romilda. I took him to Professor Slughorn for an antidote, but after being cured, consumed Oak Matured Mead containing poison, but I had managed to cure him with a Bezoar. Slughorn had claimed it was meant for Dumbledore, but couldn't remember who had given it to him to give to Dumbledore, which suggested a Confundus Charm, or the Imperius Curse. I suspected Draco, but couldn't believe this of him. But I knew. And I couldn't forgive him for it. Ron, my best friend, had almost died because of his recklessness. And I was obligated to stop him now to stop him from hurting anyone else. I obsessed over him now. I searched the Marauders Map for him every waking moment, and knew he was using the Room of Requirement. But every time I saw him, he looked close to a nervous breakdown, and I still felt pity for him. Pity, because, despite everything, I still like him. And guilt. Guilt for liking Ginny too. But then came the day when Draco tried to Cruciate me.

* * *

I was in the boy's toilet again, crying. The stress had become too great. I needed the Vanishing Cabinet fixed soon. But it wasn't doing it. Everything sent through died. She came to visit me again. The ghost of a dead girl, claiming to have been killed by Slytherin's Basilisk. She was my only comfort nowadays. She helped me with my problems. I was having my worst breakdown yet. I heard a noise behind me, seeing Potter in the mirror. Fear, and rage built in me, and I turned and randomly fired curses._"Incarcerous" "Petrificus Totalus" "Expelliarmus" But Potter dodged them all, and fired curses back. I turned and screamed "Cruc..!" _but he yelled a unfamiliar spell, and I was balsted back. Pain. Sheer agonising pain. Blood was pouring out my body, and I felt my mind go dizzy, I saw Potter staring at me in shock, and the girl screaming, and Snape. He pulled his wand out and muttered to me , closing my wounds. When the blood had finally stopped, I was unconscious.

* * *

When I had fully recovered from Potter's curse, I instantly returned to work on the Cabinet. I sometimes found myself searching the room for items that may help, but nothing was found. Nothing until I came across a book in a cupboard in late May. Advanced Potion Making. Harry Potter's copy. I opened it and found pages of edited potions. Upon further investigation, the book contained spells like _levicorpus (nvbl) _and _Sectumsmpra (for enemies). _But two spells interested me. _Reparo Perfecte _ and_ Restituendo Magicis. _One perfectly repaired any object, while the other restored all magical powers and object possesses. And now, when I put a canary through the Cabinet, it survived, with a bow tied, to show it connected with Borgin's end. The Cabinet was ready. And so was I. Wasn't I?

* * *

I was frozen. I was atop the Astronomy Tower, magically frozen, and Draco was there, and had dis-armed Dumbledore. Draco stood, terrified, but determined. He _had_ been trying to kill Dumbledore. and here Dumbledore was, at his mercy. But Draco... I didn't think he was capable of this. Dumbledore had no way of defending himself, so even if he didn't kill him, there were other Death Eaters in the castle who would happily do it for him. Draco. Draco. I looked at him and tried not to see the man I had fallen for. But he was still there. Behind the Mark, and behind he threats. He was there. And I felt pity for him. He was terrified. But that didn't matter now. Other Death Eaters were here. Egging him on. Convincing him. Snape strolled up. Dumbledore pleaded. Snape stared down at him, and killed him. My world was destroyed. The greatest man I knew was dead, and I was supposed to defeat Voldemort on my own. Draco was my enemy. Snape had revealed his true colours. There was no hope now. So, why didn't I kill him? I had teh chance to kill Draco, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. he had almost killed Ron, had caused Dumbledore's death, and would probably cause mine. But I couldn't. Not because i was scared. But because I knew I loved him. And even if it cost me my life, I would never hurt my Draco. Hurt him like i already had. Because he was the one that had got away. The one i had let get away. And it was my fault for Dumbledore's death. If i had stayed with Draco, he mightn't have done all this. But Snape. Snape _would die_. I would make sure of it. Dumbledore's funeral passed and teh final days of school ended. I looked at the sky at Hogsmeade station, and looked back at the castle, and realised, this might be the last time i saw it. And i tunred away. I turned away, on a new road, and with new resolves. I left Hogwarts a different person. A person, who had little to live for. And I would Destroy Voldemort for what he did to Draco, and Snape or what he did to Dumbledore. And i smiled to myself. Voldemort was going down._  
_


	7. Last Summer

A/N So this happens in the summer after Half-Blood Prince, and I will be mainly focusing on Draco here, due to the fact Harry's summer was more thoroughly covered during Deathly Hallows. If anyone has any suggestions, or any things they want to see in the story, don't hesitate to PM me. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are awesome! XD Sorry its quite short! Had to set everything up for next chapter. it may be 2-3 days as im going to put more than 2 hours into it. Thanks again guys! Share my story with everyone!

It happens every day now. The taunting from Death Eaters in our home. I am certain me and my family are still alive because we are the cause for much humour in the Dark Lords life. Snape received all the credit for the death of Dumbledore. Apparently the Dark Lord didn't believe I would have been able to do it in the first place. My father had got out of Azkaban and the Death Eaters had set up Headquarters in our home. I had no way of escape now.

This evening, a teacher from the school was killed in our dining room, and we were forced to watch that disgusting snake eat her remains. The usual mocking of us ensued, but my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, was involved in it. That was unusual. The Dark Lord usually favoured her more than most. I was currently in my room, sitting on the end of my bed, watching the night sky, hoping for the return of my screech-owl, Ulala. I had sent a letter to Harry 2 nights ago, hoping to explain my reasons, but she had not returned. Unsettled, I left my room silently avoiding the Death Eaters in my home. Greyback was standing by the stairs near the front door, so I doubled back and reached the back room which had a balcony. I climbed down of the balcony and left the boundaries of the Manor. Once leaving the boundaries, I disapparated on the spot, and appeared in a quiet corner of Surrey. I looked at the street sign. Magnolia Crescent. I was closer tonight. I walked along and reached Privet Drive. 4 Privet Drive. Using a Silencing Charm, I muffled my footsteps, and snuck into the back garden, with a perfect view of him. He was asleep, leaning against his window. I sat there and saw my unopened letter in his hand. He was motionless apart from his slow breathing. His window was partially open, as usual. Pulling out my wand, and muttered "Avis" and a single, white rose appeared out of the end of my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the flower landed on his window sill. He stirred a little. I froze. He opened an eye and looked around. His eyes landed on the rose. So I disapparated. Back home. To my hell.

Again. He sent another. Another rose. I glanced down at the letter in my hand, and knew it was from him. So I binned it. And burned it. Summer was ending I thought, as I looked out of my window. I saw the colour draining from the leaves, and the first few discarded leaves. But I would leave for the Burrow soon. And he could no longer follow me. And I would never have to see or be the cause of anymore hurt in his life. I felt sleep wash over me, and my last though was "Goodbye"…

When I next went to his house, he wasn't there. He had moved on. Just like I needed to. But could I? Without Harry, there was no life for me. No life, no love, no happiness. I wasn't suicidal. No. Depressed, but not suicidal. I just didn't want to be alive. When I sat up at night, and cut into my skin, and tried to obliterate that Mark with scratches and cuts, that was the only time I had feeling. The only time I felt ALIVE! Because the rest of the time, I had less life than an Inferi. I occupied my days by skulking around the Manor, listening in for news on Potter. My training in Legilimens kept me safe from the Dark Lord. But my cuts didn't. One day, he saw them. And being the all merciful Lord, he didn't kill me he healed the ones on my Mark, but kept the others open, and filled them with a pain like fire, that would go when they healed, so for weeks I was in agony. And Potter kept on the run. Around Christmas time, reports came that he had recently been in Godrics Hollow. I apparated there to see him, but he was not to be found. But whispers said he was hunting something. Something powerful, and evil. But What?

Malfoy Manor. The snatchers were taking us to Malfoy Manor. Anywhere but there I wanted to scream. I saw a Albino Peacock strut magnificently along. We were here.


	8. Malfoy Manor

**A/N Okay so this chapter is from Draco's point of view during the Malfoy Manor chapter XD I have used extracts from the original text and would like to take the time to say I do not own, or claim to own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise. enjoy!**

I was sitting by the fire, in a comfortable armchair when I heard my mother's voice trailing from the hallway.

"My son, Draco, is home for the Easter holidays. If that is Potter, he will know."

She entered the drawing room, and heavy footsteps followed, along with the slight sounds of a feeble struggle.

"What is this?" I heard my father drawl.

"They say they've got Potter," my mother said coldly. "Draco, come here.

I sighed slightly, thinking this was going to be like the last Potter that had been bought here, who had just been a confused muggle who looked similar to him. I rose from my chair, seeing Greyback forcing his prisoners to turn so the Potter faced me.

"Well boy?" He choked. I looked at the Potter, and knew it was him. As large, and shiningly pink his face was, his features mutilated, I knew it was him. How many ours had I spent brooding over his face? He avoided eye contact with me as I approached, and I felt hurt about that.

"Well, Draco?" My father said. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

As he said this, a quiet voice in the back of my head said _"Lie!"_

"I can't- I can't be sure." I said, whilst keeping my distance from Greyback, and avoidedlooking directly at Harry.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" My father said excitedly. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand over Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy?" Greyback interrupted.

"Of course not, of course not!" My father retorted, impatiently. My father approached Harry, staring intently at him, as if to make him appear more real. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," said my father. He looked even closer at Harry. "There's something there. It could be the scar, stretched tight… Draco come here, look properly! What do you think?"

I approached close this time, and looked carefully at Harry, feeling my fear on my face.

"I don't know," I said, and walked away to my mother by the fireplace.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," My mother called. "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord… They say this is his," She said, staring at a wand. "But it does not resemble Ollivander's description… If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing… remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" I heard Greyback growl. I heard a scuffle as I turned away and knew they were showing the Granger girl in the light.

"Wait!" My mother called. "Yes- yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_. Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

Reluctant to do anything that would get Harry killed, I mumbled a weak "I… maybe…yeah."

Then my father shouted "But then, that's the Weasley boy! It's them, Potter's friends- Draco look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?"

Facing the wall I gave a resigned "Yeah. It could be."

The drawing room door opened with a bang. Startled, I turned to see Aunt Bella walk in.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" She said, examining the prisoners "But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, Yes, it's Granger!" My father cried. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter na dhis friends, caught at last!"

Bella breathed heavily, and shrieked "Potter? Are you sure? Well, then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" Draggign back her left sleeve, pushing her finger towards it before my father shouted-

"I was about to call him! _I _shall summon him, Bella, Potter had been bought to my house, and it is therefore my authority-"

"Your authority" she said mockingly. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand , Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands of me!"

They continued to argue until Greyback interrupted with a question about his gold.

"Gold! Take your gold, you filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honour of his- of-" Bellatrix suddenly stopped speaking, She was staring at a point I couldn't see. In my peripheral vision I saw my father lift his left sleeve.

"STOP!" She screamed, my father freezing. "Do not touch it, we shall al perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" Silence followed until I heard Bellatrix say "What is that?" with a grunt of "Sword" in reply.

"Give it to me." She said dangerously. When the snatcher denied her the sword, she stunned him, causing argument to rise where she took down four wizards as easily as you would swat a irksome fly. She was to skilled a witch for them to match her. She forced Greyback into a kneeling position, when I I stopped paying attention, and tried to catch Potter's attention, but he wasn't looking at me. He didn't even glance once during the entire scene. I was suddenly drawn back to the room when I heard Aunt Bella shout "Draco, move this scum outside! If you don't have the guts to finish them, then leave in the courtyard for me."

I left the room rapidly, noticing Harry's eyes followed me out. Using a Locomotion Charm, I moved the men outside. I left them there, knowing I could never bring myself to kill anyone, even these scum. I silently cried to myself. When I had composed myself, I re-entered the room, to witness the Granger girl being tortured about some sword. As I entered, my father instantly said "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not."

I walked down the cellar where all prisoners were kept, and said shakily, and untruefuly "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" I marched inside keeping my wand ready to stun anyone who tried anything, and grabbed the goblin by the arm, avoiding Potter's eyes. I entered the room shoved the goblin towards Bellatrix, and resumed sitting by the fire. I overheard the goblin saying the sword was fake. After a few minutes a loud crack echoed from the cellar.

"Draco- No, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

So I headed into the kitchen, and went to the large cupboard in which Wormtail resided.

"Father says you have to check the cellar, Wormtail."

He left without word to me. I made a glass of water for myself before returning to the Drawing Room. I went to stand with my mother as Bella told Greyback to dispose of Granger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A yell shouted "_Expelliarmus!"_ Weasley cried causing Bellatrix's wand to go flying, which Harry caught. Scared Potter would get hit by a Death Spell, I tried Stunning him so he would be safe. But Bella held the Mudblood up by the throat with a knife which caused Potter and Weasley to drop the wands, which I was ordered to retrieve. I hurried back to Bella with the wands. Just then a curious creaking sound captured everyone's attention. We all looked up to see the Chandelier tremble, and then crash to the floor causing crystal to fly all over. A large amount of crystal hit my face, cutting it open, and searing heat filled pain engulfed me. I felt someone wrestle the wands from my grip, and succeeded. Only later did I discover it was Potter. The fighting then resumed, and I felt my mother drag me away from further harm.

I heard my mother cry "Dobby!" and realised it was our old House Elf that dropped the chandelier. I looked up to see Dobby disarm my mother and Bellatrix. Harry threw Weasley a wand, and grab Dobby. As they disapparated, I saw Potter mouth something. It may have been my injured self, but I thought he mouthed "I'm sorry?"…


End file.
